In His Arms
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: It goes from nightmare to in his arms...Eclare!


**Surprise! I've decided to write a one shot! Why? Because Imogeli sucks and I need to write Eclare!**

**Ok well enjoy lol!**

In His Arms

Clare's POV

Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at my boyfriend kissing the freak of the school. Imogen Moreno. The girls with the prettier eyes, the light raven colored hair, and don't forget the slim figure.

I blinked a bunch of tears as I watched him rub her sides in the kiss and saw a smile creep on his face. Imogen smiling as well, and locking her fingers into his hair. Just like how I used to.

They both giggled as they broke apart from the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other, and rubbing their noses as they giggled.

I went from crying to hysterically sobbing. I ran as fast as I could away from the scene and felt myself fall.

Thump.

"CLARE, CLARE, WAKE UP."

Eli was shaking me awake, and I woke up to realize I fell on the floor. Not only did I fall and have a nightmare.

"Clare, you're wet." He turned on his lamp.

I looked down at my pants, and couldn't believe I peed myself. I am such a baby. I covered my face and got up to run to his bathroom.

"Clare, no come here." He chased after me, but was too late, for I had shut the door and sank to the floor, crying my eyes out.

I don't understand first off why I had such a nightmare. I should know Eli, cares so much about me, and he's done a lot better ever since we got back together. However before we got back together, he dated Imogen for a few weeks and apparently they had sex one night. That still makes me so uncomfortable that they did that. I sometimes think that he won't ever want to get intimate with me, because I'm not her. I'm not skinny, with long gorgeous hair, and I don't have those charming brown eyes. Sure we've kissed, and yeah I am sleeping over at his house in his bed, but I bet I'm not worth his time at all. With all I went through after living in a weed house, almost having sex with my step brother, and breaking my friendship with Alli, I feel I don't deserve to be with someone so perfect like Eli.

"Clare, please open the door?" Eli was knocking on the door, and sounding all concerned.

I looked down at my urine covered pants and sighed through my tears, slowly getting up to open the door, revealing my messed up self.

Eli smiled small at me and handed me a pair of his sweats and a pair of my panties. "Why don't you change into these and then come out and talk?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Did you go through my stuff?" I asked referring to the panties.

Eli smirked. "Hey this gave me a great excuse for me to slip into my girl's underwear."

I didn't even giggle. I just took the sweats and panties and closed the door.

Once I changed into the sweats and underwear, I sighed and opened the door looking down at the floor, until suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up off of the ground, carrying me over his shoulder. "Eli what are you doing?" I asked in a shocked tone at the action.

"Carrying you back to bed." He replied casually. He set me down on the bed gently, and settled me under the covers.

I looked off to the side on my side and just felt the tears coming back. I blinked a few out and whimpered.

Eli knelt on the floor at my side and placed a gentle hand over my cheek, brushing my tears away with his thumb. "Talk to me, blue eyes." He frowned giving a look of concern.

I shook my head. "I just embarrassed myself in front of you Eli, how could you want me to just tell you the stupid thing that caused my childish behavior?"

Eli paused for a second, but then carried on. "Why would you talk about my Clare Edwards like that? She is not a child. Tell me what's wrong."

I bit my bottom lip and just stayed silent.

Eli kept stroking my cheek with his thumb. "If you won't talk, then I am going to have to tickle it out of you." He smirked, and crept his fingers down my torso.

Before he started ticking my sides, I swatted his hands away from me, and giggled a little bit. "Ok, ok. I-I just had a really b-bad dream and it made me k-kind of sad." I shut my eyes not wanting to see his response, but I immediately felt lips cover over mine.

Eli gave me a chaste kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, and grabbed my hand on his, lacing his fingers with mine. "So that's why you fell out of bed, and wet yourself?" He asked sounding a little worried.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault that you had a bad dream." He kissed my nose.

I frowned and blinked out more tears. "You don't get it Eli. I'm not like Imogen."

Eli's face completely dropped when I said the name. "Excuse me?"

"I had a nightmare that you two were making out in the hallway and you enjoyed it. Y-you couldn't keep your hands off of her, and it just i-it." I struggled to use my words and kept sobbing.

Eli stood up and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing my arm. "Come here." He opened his arms up to me.

I sniffled and crawled out of the covers and slowly felt him gather my body into his arms. He held my in his arms but then stood up carrying me bridal style over towards his door. He opened the door and walked down the steps, and towards his family room.

"E-Eli what are you?"

He then settled into a black wooden silk rocking chair, and kept my body cradled in his arms. He looked down at my teary eyed face and smiled.

"Why are we down here in a rocking chair?" I asked going from very sad, to completely confused.

"Well first off, you are very restless tonight, and I think this will help settle you down. But I also think that we should have a little talk about that nightmare of yours." He rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, letting my legs dangle off the edge of the chair.

I smiled small.

"Clare, I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I never had sex with Imogen. In fact I want to know where you heard that."

I sighed of relief. That makes me feel a lot better hearing they never had sex. "I just heard stuff around the school."

"Don't believe rumors Clare. Yes she stayed a few nights here, but I can assure you that NOTHING happened at all." He emphasized the nothing pretty clear.

"I just feel like I'm kind of worthless. I'm not like her." I said shakily.

Eli kissed my cheek. "I wish you would stop saying mean stuff about my girlfriend." He whispered into my ear. "Clare, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. We have something very special and I am as happy as can be with you."

I smiled and leaned up slowly to kiss his lips.

Eli smiled into the kiss and cupped my cheek with one hand stroking away any other present tears on my face. He rested his forehead against mine, and we gazed into each others eyes in the moonlight. "I love you Clare." He said softly.

This is the first time he has said this to me since we broke up. My eyes welled in more tears and I smiled pecking his lips two times. "Y-you do?" I asked shuttering.

Eli repeated my kiss only he did it on my nose. "I do Clare. I love everything about you." He placed a kiss on my lips.

I smiled and cupped his cheek. "I love you too Elijah."

"Whoa there Edwards, you don't call me that." He slightly pinched my sides.

I giggled and buried my head in his chest. "But I am your girlfriend, and I love you, so I guess that doesn't give me the exception?"

"Nope!" He said stretching out the p. He then rocked me for about ten more minutes as the room filled with more silence and we both felt tiredness take over the best of us.

I yawned and relaxed my head onto Eli's shoulder.

Eli tucked my curls behind my ear. "Ready to go back to bed?" He asked

I nodded.

He then stood up from the chair and walked up the steps and carried me back to his room. Once he got to his room, he gently placed me on his bed and pulled the covers over me.

I settled back into bed and lay on my side facing the side. I snuggled into the pillow and immediately got comfortable.

I felt Eli get into bed beside me, and pull over the covers. He finally settled under them too.

I turned around and faced him. I scooted closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Cuddle with me?"

Even though it was dark it's as if I could see that smirk plastered on his face. He took my little body back into his arms, and cuddled me as close to him as possible. Both of our heads on the same pillow, only mine a little lower than his that way we were able to breathe.

We both had yawned at the same time, and then chuckled.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I peed myself and woke you up." I said quietly.

Eli placed a kiss on my temple and rubbed his thumb over my sides. "Don't apologize. We all have those nights. Do you feel any better now?"

"I do. Thanks to you." I kissed his chest, and snuggled my head on his chest.

He gave my body a squeeze in response. "Ok Edwards, we both should try to get some sleep."

I nodded in agreement. "Goodnight Eli, I love you."

"I love you too Clare Bear. Goodnight baby girl." He placed one more kiss on my temple and we both fell asleep happy and satisfied at the night.

XXXXX

**This is not my best, but writing smut is what I need to do when the disease Imogeli hits us Eclare shippers! I plan on making more stories! Please review!**


End file.
